


Get On Your Knees

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Rats in a Cage" and lyrics are from Nicki Minaj's song of the same title.





	Get On Your Knees

_{‘Cause we are just animals  
Baby, it's primal  
I want you on all fours  
(And before I let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl)  
If you want it all  
It's nonnegotiable  
So do as I say  
If you wanna get the job, you better know who's the boss}_  
  
Cassandra watched as the party continued below; everyone celebrating the launch of her joint project with Pete.  
  
 _If they had any clue…_  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand grasped a handful of her hair, pulling it aside so his cool lips could make contact with the fire of skin, “Pete…we can’t…”  
  
His muscles surrounded her, his chest pressed to her exposed back and his arms circled at her waist; pulling her away from the window, he forced her to face him, “Stop running.”  
  
“But Colby…”  
  
“It should be pretty obvious she’s not who I want.”  
  
That was an understatement as he somehow managed to collapse into her further, a hint of his mind eraser.  
  
Cassandra tried to stay mindful, shaking her head, “It’s not that I don’t—want you. I just…I can’t hurt her. If she ever found out, I’d…lose the best friend I’ve ever had…”  
  
“Look at me,” His eyes grabbed hers and held them, desire stirring with a small plea, “I can’t let this go.”   
  
She felt his fingers working to crumple the delicate material of her gown in his fist until his palm could squeeze her inner thigh; a groan from his lips and a moan released in a breath ceasing the protest between them.   
  
Pete’s hand easily worked between her thighs, both pleased she had decided to avoid panty lines in the curve hugging gown; he used restraint as his lips made their journey downward, all of it awakening her body as she tried to focus on her dissolving uncertainty. By the time Pete began his magic, tossing one of her legs over his shoulder, Cassandra had completely forgotten the party celebrating their partnership downstairs.


End file.
